


It's A Date

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22742818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic
Summary: *I do not consent to my work being on Fanfic Pocket Archive Library*Fandom: TMNTCharacter: RaphRelationship: Raph/readerRequest: May I request that you make a Raph x reader where the reader is scared of him but he doesn’t want her to be scared?
Relationships: Raphael (TMNT)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 109





	It's A Date

Raph sat on the roof, deep in thought as he watched the people walking along the streets. It was winter, and even though it was only 5.30 pm, it was dark out. Most people were on their way home from work, but he kept an eye out for someone in particular.  
Every night, you walked home from your job, and every night, Raph watched over you to make sure you got home safely.  
He never made his presence know to you. He was pretty sure that if he did, you would run screaming.  
You were Aprils roommate, and had met the turtles after the Foot decide to raid the apartment. You had taken the news rather well, though April had said she thought you would need time to think it over and realize it wasn’t some dream or sleep-deprived fantasy.  
You took to the new life rather well. But you never seemed to take to Raph.  
He stood in the shadows as your friendships with the others bloomed, but you had an obvious fear for him which made getting to know you hard. He didn’t want to force you to spend time with him, but couldn’t help the growing jealously when he was how at ease you were when you were with his brother. April had said it wasn’t something personal, it was just because he was so big and you were tiny in comparison. That and you had been witness to several arguments which further alienated you from the red-masked turtle. But he tried. He wouldn’t fight with the others in front of you, and he tried to keep himself lower than you. Like if you were sitting on the couch, he would sit on the floor. He hoped this might encourage you to talk to him but no such luck.  
He wanted you to talk to him because you wanted to, not because you felt obligated to or were too scared to.  
In truth, he had found himself falling deeply in love with you. At first, he chased away the thought, but slowly he realized it was true. He was in love with someone who couldn’t even say two words to him without stuttering and shaking.  
Without thinking, his hand raised and he ran his fingers over the scars on his face, specially the left side. He tried to hid them from you, thinking that might help, but it didn’t.  
Nothing seemed to help.  
So he sat in the shadows, making sure you were always safe and happy.  
Raph caught sight of you was you walked down the street. It was cold, so you were wrapped in your jacket, your hands stuffed into your pockets.  
He smiled to himself. It was the first time he had seen you in a few days since you had been sick from work and stayed in your apartment.  
Turning the corner, you walked towards your apartments main door, which was in a bit of a dark side alley which always made Raph a little uncomfortable.  
He watched, about to run to meet his brothers when he saw you slip.  
The ground was a little icy, and you had stepped of a frozen puddle and immediately fell.  
Fear coursed through Raph as he feared the worse.  
Tossing caution to the wind, he leaped down from the top of the building, using the various pipes and grates to manoeuvre down easily.  
“You okay?” He asked, dropping right in front of you. But his sudden appearance made you jump and stumble backwards, falling again. “Im sorry.”  
He held out his hands in front of him to show he meant no harm as he hunched over himself.  
Raph held out his hand to you, offering to help you get back up.  
You hesitate for a moment, glancing between his hand and his face in search for any deception. You wanted to trust him, but he was so big and it scared you.  
“I-I wont hurt you.” His voice broke as he stumbled over his words. But it made you freeze. You looked into his eyes and saw genuine heartbreak and fear. Fear of you?  
And how he had stumbled over his words, how his voice cracked and how his hand was shaking.  
“Let me help you up?” He asks, stretching out his hand of you to take.  
You decided to trust him in that moment. You don’t know why or for what reason, but something seemed so genuine about how he spoke to you. And you really did want to get to know him and get over your fears of him.  
Reaching out, you took his hand and helped to pull you to stand.  
Once you’re up, he takes a few steps back from you, confusing you a little. He had always been respectful of your space, but he almost seemed timid.  
You brush off your clothes as Raph grabs your bag and offers it to you.  
“How did you know I was here? Or hurt?” You ask, feeling a bit more braver as you take your bag.  
Raph flinched at the questions and instantly dropped your gaze as his cheeks flushed with embarrassment.  
“I was making sure you got home safe.” He admitted, knowing he couldn’t come up with an excuse on the spot. His brothers always told him he was a terrible liar.  
“Do you do that every night?” You probe a little deeper, curious.  
A single nod answers your question as Raph backs away from you. Like an animal who had been backed into a corner.  
“Why?” Another question falls from your lips. “Why do you care if I’m safe?”  
“Because I care about you.” He looks up, looking into your eyes.  
You felt a pang of guilt in your chest. He seemed to genuine. April had told you he was sweet if you got to know him, but you could never expected something like this from him. To show such concern for you, or go out of his way to make sure you were safe.  
Swallowing your fear, you decided to take a chance.  
Walking up to him, you place your hand on his right shoulder to steady yourself as you go up on your tiptoes and press a kiss to his left cheek. He seems to forget to breath when you kissed him, his eyes falling closed as he basked in the warmth of your lips on his skin.  
And now that you were so close to him, you felt odd. Safe.  
You had never gotten this close for fear of feeling small and vulnerable. But when you were so close to him, you felt like nothing could touch you. In fact, you wanted more. You wanted to feel his arms around your waist, pulling you close as he protects you.  
Your eyes trail to his lips, but you shake idea off. This was enough, for now.  
Retreating away from him, your cheeks bright red as you bit your lips hard, you back towards your door.  
“Thank you, for everything.” You tell him as his eyes open to find you. There were new emotions behind them. Hope, love, admiration and joy to name a few.  
“Anytime.” He nods, glancing up as he suddenly heard something. You look at your watch and realising the others would being heading out for a patrol.  
He’s about to leave, when something inside you drives you to call his name.  
“Will you be in the lair tomorrow?” You ask, not even thinking the question through.  
“Yeah, I live there.” Raph answers with confusion and you internally scold yourself.  
“Im thinking of coming over. Maybe we could hang out?” You offer, feeling your chest tighten at the question.  
The dorkiest grin you’d ever seen spreads over Raphs face as he nods.  
“Yeah, yeah, id love to.” He grins like a Cheshire cat.  
“Great, it’s a date.” You smile and nod before waving goodbye to him as you walk to your front door. Once safely inside, Raph head up to the roof, eager to tell his brothers of the progress hes made, but keeping the kiss as his own secret.


End file.
